1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive composition used in microfabrication in a process for producing semiconductor elements, etc. and a method for forming a pattern with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In experimental manufacture of microwave elements and quantum-effect devices, characteristics of fine patterning of 100 nm or less are required. However, since edge roughness, etc. is affected by the molecular size of the polymer compound used, such influence is becoming problematic. It is therefore increasingly difficult to further improve the resolution of a resist based on the polymer compound.
To achieve a high resolution, an EB resist using a cyclic phenol derivative is also under study, but an EB resist having sufficient sensitivity in addition to high resolution and being developable with an alkali aqueous solution is still not obtained.
JP-A 2003-183227 (KOKAI) proposes a positive tone resist using a phenol derivative composed of 10 benzene rings. Such resists are developable with an alkali aqueous solution, but even if these resists are used, pattern formation is not always satisfactory, and the adhesiveness thereof to a substrate is not referred to. In addition, the proposed resist is hardly synthesized and fails to achieve sufficient sensitivity.
On the other hand, Polymer Journal 32(3), 255-262 (2000) proposes a compound having benzene rings linked to one another in 3 directions around one benzene ring. Such compound is used as a synthetic intermediate compound and has been used in synthesis of dendrimers regarded useful in a drug delivery system and the like.